The present invention generally relates to a suspension device for a member, such as a carburetor, which forms part of a fuel system of an internal combustion engine and is provided in a housing. More specifically, the present invention relates to a suspension device having at least one resilient element attached to the housing and connected to the member in order to allow a certain range of movement of the member relative to the housing.
In working tools, such as motor saws powered by an internal combustion engine having a fuel system comprising a carburetor, it is preferable to have the fuel system arranged so as minimize the effects of engine vibration. Reduction in transmission of engine vibrations to the carburetor is desirable because such engine vibrations can affect the adjustment of the fuel system and may cause the carburetor parts to frictionally wear, which could lead to an unsatisfactory operation of the fuel system.
To this end, it is previously known in engines provided with a carburetor to connect the carburetor to the engine by means of a resilient intake tube and, in addition, to provide a resilient suspension for the carburetor in the housing. Such a resilient suspension can be provided by resilient elements, normally made of rubber. Such resilient elements make it possible to achieve an efficient vibration isolation of the carburetor. However, it has been found that elements resilient enough to provide satisfactory vibration isolation cause too much movement of the carburetor. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a resilient carburetor suspension which effectively dampens vibration while preventing excessive carburetor movement.